Fade Away
by StormRex Lancer
Summary: Cold and broken, she has no purpose at all. People may revered to her as a hero, but she is nothing... Summary is for people who are have not understand the AKB0048 and Darksiders series. Also it will cover my upcoming OC, Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia.


_**Hello everyone! It's me, Stormrex Lancer!**_

_**Once again, thanks for all that supported me thus far!  
This fanfiction is dedicated to one of my OC, Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia, the fictional Head Director of Quattro gmbh.**_

_**Recommend to have 'Fade Away' by Breaking Benjamin for more deeper approach :)**_

_**The Author Note is for those who are familiar with the AKB0048 franchise only.**_

**_Chris as a child, lost her entire family tree to a E-Coli Breakout epidemic, and was thus left broken, cold, and miserable, with only her entire family tree's last wish keeping her from suicide – That of preventing any more families breaking up one way, or another…_**

**_Fast forward several years later, she's the Head Director of Audi's subsidiary and her family tree's sponsor, Quattro GmBH. _**

**_Her cold yet intelligent and diligent personality, combined with her startling beauty made her extremely popular among employees, but within her, lies a wounded heart, rumored to be beyond repair._**

**_Also an Ultimate Enforcer in Seacrest County Police Department, she was tasked to find out about a dimensional disruption happening in a dimension which just so happened to be AKB0048 resides…_**

**_Sent to investigate the cause, Chris got herself into many fights with the DES, who used propaganda to spread that music is bad, and found herself helping AKB0048's main member, Nagisa._**

**_In the last episode of my upcoming fanfic, Chris will barge in to the DES HQ, rescued the detained people, including Nagisa's parents, and engaged in a solo final fight with the Head of DES herself, ultimately winning, albeit heavily injured._**

_**Fade Away…**_

Cold…Alone…Broken, and without hope.

Being suffocated by the feelings that she knew all too well.

A warrior, cold and heartless. Her heart wounded too deeply, never to be healed, only to be healed by battle and the blood of her enemies.

The feeling of coldness had engulfed her ever since the day when she was eight, the day that her parents, siblings, cousins, nephews, uncle, aunt died of E-Coli.

The grief that she endured for fourteen years turned her heart into an icy cold prison. She initially had once contemplated suicide. That was, until she found her family's last will.

From then on, the only thing that kept her alive was the very last wish that every one of her loved ones wanted her to do - to prevent the separation of a family and prevent history from repeating itself.

Be it abduction, kidnapping, illness, anything, she would stop these factors from tearing up any family she encountered along the way. Any terrorists, tyrants, or any evil supernatural forces that dared to tear a family apart, she showed them no mercy. She had seen and killed all.

Had it not been for this, her life would have been over.

The most recent incident being in Lancastar, stage of the AKB0048 concert.

Nagisa's parents were abducted by DES, a corrupted military organization that spread propaganda about 'Music is bad'; being able to make people rebel. She loved her families so much that her voice was lost due to shock.

Bonded with the kind-hearted girl herself, the cold-hearted lady could not allow it to happen, less history repeats itself.

She barged into the DES HQ, and killed all of the DES Generals, robots, equipment everything…

Be it military abduction, robots, bombs and even political issues that threatened to tear every innocent lives and families apart, she destroyed them all. She feared no one.

She did it with coldness never seen before a mortal's eyes. She didn't care for the perpetrators' pleas, she just killed them all with her infused Liquid Nitrogen powers. She ripped their spines off with brutal efficiency, impaled their mechas with gigantic icicle erupting from the ground and killing the pilots inside.

The soldiers attempted to take Chris down, but they could not stop Chris's immense attack speed, and one by one, they all fell before they have a chance to even execute one of their counter plans to defeat the Icy Maiden.

Not even the leaders of the DES Group could comprehend her Cryokinetic powers; so cold, precise, yet merciless towards men…

In the end, the rebellion was completed. Everyone was free from the restrictive rule; the abduction was thwarted.

Nagisa and Cheiri, whom their parents were abducted by DES, felt infinite gratitude after knowing that the lady rescued their parents. They told the cold-hearted lady that she was not alone but she simply left the scene, telling them that she did not deserve the warmth the crew showed her.

The reunion of Nagisa's parents and Cheiri's parents, reminded her of her family tree.

All that remained of her family was a necklace, a small picture of the entire Fuschia family tree, all thirty of them, which did nothing but to constantly remind her of her guilt – that she was the only surviving Fuschia left.

She felt that she betrayed them. She felt that if she had done something earlier, anything to prevent their deaths, everything would be fine.

Struck with that survivor's guilt, she held on to the guilt and the necklace, like a badge, to remind her of the atrocities, of where she had come thus far…

She had lost everything close and dear to her. All that was left…was a cold, broken, and wounded soul.

So what even if she achieved greatness, like she did with creating the world's first practical Supercar, the Audi R8?

So what even if she was to be spoken by future generations as a selfless heroine?

So what even if Nagisa and Cheiri would be eternally grateful?

The very family necklace that she kept would forever remind her, that apart from motivating her to prevent history…

She…has no purpose.

She did not deserve all of this warmth...

To Nagisa and the members of AKB0048, she may be a hero…but to herself…

_**She, is nothing…**_


End file.
